


I scream God forgive me please (cause I want you on your knees)

by girlsarewolves



Series: tumblr askbox fills [14]
Category: From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, Drabble, F/F, Femslash, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 15:22:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18552469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlsarewolves/pseuds/girlsarewolves
Summary: Kisa’s mouth is perfectly painted crimson hiding sharp teeth, a viper’s tongue; there is poison in her woods, the kind that paralyzes, renders her victims helpless - or so that’s how Paloma feels every time she speaks.





	I scream God forgive me please (cause I want you on your knees)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [opheliahyde](https://archiveofourown.org/users/opheliahyde/gifts).



> For Kisa/Paloma for the 3 sentence fic meme. Feedback appreciated! :)

* * *

 

 

Kisa’s mouth is perfectly painted crimson hiding sharp teeth, a viper’s tongue; there is poison in her woods, the kind that paralyzes, renders her victims helpless - or so that’s how Paloma feels every time she speaks.

It’s a power Paloma wants as much as she fears - but then it’s that fear that makes her  _crave_  it, makes her itch with need, to know what it must be like to have that kind of power at your fingertips - or maybe it’s just Kisa that she wants as much as she fears her, something shameful and dark all the same.

Maybe it’s both; maybe she longs to know how Kisa would treat her if they were equals, if Paloma could take from Kisa as well, could punish and command and  _taste_  without being tossed back into a cage.

 

* * *

 


End file.
